Gallery: Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5
"Living on the Edge" Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.07.41.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.08.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.01.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.09.53.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.10.56.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.11.09.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.31.png I've got her.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.13.58.png Hiccup about to kiss Astrid on the forehead.jpg Hiccup kissing Astrid on the forehead.jpg Garf 142.png Garf 141.png Garf 140.png Garf 139.png Garf 138.png Garf 130.png Garf 129.png Garf 128.png Garf 127.png Garf 126.png Garf 125.png Garf 124.png Garf 123.png Garf 122.png Garf 121.png Garf 120.png Garf 119.png Garf 118.png Garf 117.png Garf 116.png Garf 192.png Garf 191.png Garf 190.png Garf 189.png Garf 188.png Garf 187.png Garf 186.png Garf 185.png Garf 184.png Garf 183.png Garf 182.png Garf 181.png Garf 180.png Garf 179.png Garf 178.png Garf 177.png Garf 176.png Garf 175.png Garf 174.png Garf 173.png Garf 171.png Garf 170.png Garf 169.png Garf 168.png Garf 167.png Garf 166.png Garf 165.png Garf 153.png Garf 152.png Garf 151.png Garf 231.png Garf 230.png Garf 229.png Garf 228.png Garf 227.png Garf 226.png Garf 225.png Garf 224.png Garf 223.png Garf 222.png Garf 221.png Garf 220.png Garf 219.png Garf 218.png Garf 217.png Garf 216.png Garf 215.png Garf 214.png Garf 209.png Garf 208.png Garf 202.png Garf 201.png Garf 200.png Garf 199.png Garf 198.png Garf 197.png Garf 195.png Garf 194.png Garf 193.png Garf 192.png Garf 191.png Garf 190.png Garf 188.png Garf 187.png Garf 186.png Garf 185.png Garf 184.png "Sandbusted" Season 5 1.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 11.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 10.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 9.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 07.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 8.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 7.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 6.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 5.png Astrid's Betrothal Necklace 4.png Astrid and Toothless RTTE Season 5.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.48.14.png Astrid smiling after Hiccup tells her that she is the only gift he needs.jpg Right before Hiccup and Astrid share a hug.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 1 - season 5.jpg Hiccup and Astrid hugging 2 - season 5.jpg Still hugging.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.39.47.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.40.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.45.56.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.45.04.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-25 kl. 23.47.39.png Sandbusted(8).jpg Sandbusted(7).jpg KamHiccstrid.png Tumblr ovpm3hqYEd1ub5mbwo3 1280.png Sandbusted(3).jpg Sandbusted(2).jpg Sandbusted-NorthernMarkets5.PNG Sandbusted-IronMason4.PNG Sandbusted 3.png Sandbusted 2.png Sandbusted 1.png "Something Rotten on Berserker Island" Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-season-5-3.jpg Beserker Island bridge 3.jpg Astrid and Heather hugging Something Rotten.jpg Something_Rotten_on_Berserker_Island1.jpg Something_Rotten_on_Berserker_Island2.jpg View of the benches in the beserker arena.jpg Side view of Beserker Island.jpg tumblr_ovrnbcRLGY1ub5mbwo2_1280.png tumblr_ovrnbcRLGY1ub5mbwo3_1280.png Something Rotten on Berserker Island7.jpg Something Rotten on Berserker Island3.jpg "Snotlout's Angels" Cootaastrid.png Cootahookfang.png Snotlout's Angels0.jpg Snotlout's Angels1.jpg Snotlout's Angels5.jpg SnotloutsAngels-BeansMaybe.PNG Snotlout's Angels7.jpg Snotlout's Angels8.jpg Astrid s5 ep4.png Snotlout's Angels10.jpg Snotlout's Angels11.jpg Snotlout's Angels12.jpg Cootaastridandruff.png SnotloutsAngels-Mindan3.PNG Razorwhips s5 ep4 (9).png Snotlout's Angels17.jpg Snotlout's Angels16.jpg Snotlout's Angels18.jpg Snotlout's Angels15.jpg Snotlout's Angels20.jpg Cootafamily.png Snotlout's Angels22.jpg Snotlout's Angels21.jpg SnotloutsAngels-Mindan4.PNG Snotlout's Angels23.jpg Astrid and Snotlout s5 ep4.png Atali 210.png Atali 209.png Atali 207.png Atali 201.png Atali 199.png Atali 196.png Atali 262.png Atali 299.png Atali 286.png Atali 283.png Atali 282.png Atali 408.png Atali 407.png Atali 406.png Atali 405.png Atali 404.png Atali 403.png Atali 402.png Atali 401.png Atali 400.png Atali 236.png Atali 468.png Atali 467.png Atali 466.png Atali 465.png Atali 464.png Atali 463.png Atali 452.png Atali 451.png Atali 450.png Atali 449.png Atali 448.png Atali 447.png Atali 446.png Atali 445.png Atali 444.png Atali 443.png Atali 442.png Atali 441.png Atali 440.png Atali 438.png Atali 437.png Atali 436.png Atali 435.png Atali 434.png Atali 484.png Atali 483.png Atali 482.png Atali 481.png Atali 480.png Atali 479.png Atali 478.png Atali 477.png Atali 476.png Atali 475.png Atali 474.png Atali 473.png Atali 472.png Atali 471.png Atali 470.png Atali 469.png Female Razorwhip 129.png Female Razorwhip 128.png Female Razorwhip 127.png Female Razorwhip 126.png Female Razorwhip 125.png Female Razorwhip 123.png Female Razorwhip 146.png "A Matter of Perspective" Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.37.20.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.21.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.38.39.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.39.30.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 00.40.10.png AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit6.PNG AMatterOfPerspective-VanaheimFruit7.PNG Hiccup and Astrid holding hands A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid heading in for the kiss.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing A Matter of Perspective.jpg Hiccup and Astrid coming out of the kiss.jpg AMatterofPerspective(4).jpg Sentinel 98.png Sentinel 116.png Sentinel 115.png Sentinel 114.png Sentinel 106.png Sentinel 105.png Sentinel 164.png Sentinel 263.png Sentinel 262.png Vanaheim Fruit 80.png Vanaheim Fruit 73.png Vanaheim Fruit 125.png Vanaheim Fruit 110.png Vanaheim Fruit 88.png Vanaheim Fruit 140.png Vanaheim Fruit 132.png Vanaheim Fruit 207.png Vanaheim Fruit 192.png Vanaheim Fruit 184.png Vanaheim Fruit 180.png Vanaheim Fruit 175.png Vanaheim Fruit 239.png Vanaheim Fruit 220.png Vanaheim Fruit 215.png Vanaheim Fruit 295.png Vanaheim Fruit 294.png Vanaheim Fruit 271.png Vanaheim Fruit 270.png Vanaheim Fruit 269.png Vanaheim Fruit 313.png Vanaheim Fruit 312.png Vanaheim Fruit 311.png Vanaheim Fruit 395.png Vanaheim Fruit 394.png Vanaheim Fruit 393.png Vanaheim Fruit 392.png Vanaheim Fruit 391.png Vanaheim Fruit 390.png Great Protector 11.png "Return of Thor Bonecrusher" Return_of_Thor_Bonecrusher1.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher2.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher3.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher4.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher6.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher7.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher8.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher9.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher10.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher13.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher14.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher15.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher16.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher17.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher18.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher19.jpg Return of Thor Bonecrusher20.jpg "Dawn of Destruction" Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.08.45.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.09.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.12.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.13.12.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.15.24.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.16.47.png Hiccup and Astrid having walked up to each other.jpg Hiccup having put his hand on Astrid's back.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.18.06.png Have we really been doing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid looking out at the sea.jpg But at the same time.jpg Time with you is important.jpg Astrid hugging Hiccup Dawn of Destruction.jpg Astrid still hugging Hiccup.jpg Astrid and hiccup hugging each other.jpg A matter of pers2.jpg Just for being you.jpg Hiccup and Astrid Dawn of Destruction.jpg DawnOfDestruction-Sassafrass2.PNG All the trouble they can get into.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.20.42.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.28.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.21.39.png A moonlit.jpg Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo9 1280.png Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr ovzj04jyQn1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo5 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo2 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr ovzif42FJ91ub5mbwo3 1280.png Sassafras 45.png Sassafras 41.png Sassafras 38.png Sassafras 21.png Sassafras 11.png Sassafras 1.png Sassafras 58.png DOD - Chicken 6.png "The Wings of War, Part 1" TheWingsofWarPt1.jpg The Wings of War, Part 11.jpg Hiccup Haddock is the wisest.jpg The Wings of War, Part 12.jpg The Wings of War, Part 13.jpg Most talented.jpg brave dragon trainer on earth.jpg Hiccup and Astrid smiling at each other wings of war part 1.jpg How did you.jpg seastack anywhere.jpg Astrid having sat down beside Hiccup.jpg You want to talk about it.jpg Not particualarly.jpg Well I do.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastack.jpg Made to do it.jpg I know wings of war.jpg We all know Hiccup.jpg But that doesn't change.jpg So much like a warrior.jpg It's kind of the same thing.jpg Hiccup and Astrid on the seastacks 2.jpg The Wings of War, Part 15.jpg The Wings of War, Part 16.jpg Tumblr ow2y1bJJmq1ub5mbwo6 1280.png "The Wings of War, Part 2" TWingwar3.png The Wings of War, Part 21.jpg Astrid and Snotlout.png The Wings of War, Part 22.jpg The Wings of War, Part 23.jpg Well get ready.jpg Dragon Eye WOW2.png Dragon Eye WOW21.png Fishlegs and Snotlout WOW2.png The Wings of War, Part 25.jpg Shocked.png TheWingsofWarPt2(6).jpg TheWingsofWarPt2(5).jpg TWingwar19.png TWingwar15.png TWingwar6.png "No Dragon Left Behind" Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.01.52.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.03.32.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.05.57.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.06.15.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.08.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.09.13.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.09.51.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.10.32.png Garff Season 5 (53).png Garff Season 5 (52).png Garff Season 5 (50).png Garff Season 5 (44).png Garff Season 5 (31).png Garff Season 5 (20).png Slitherwing Island 2.png Skjermbilde_2017-02-17_kl._17.29.23.png Skjermbilde_2017-02-17_kl._17.29.24.jpg tumblr_owaksaYjik1ub5mbwo6_1280.png tumblr_owaksaYjik1ub5mbwo4_1280.png Slitherwing 073.png Slitherwing 072.png Slitherwing 071.png Slitherwing 070.png Slitherwing 069.png Slitherwing 068.png Slitherwing 067.png Slitherwing 066.png Slitherwing 065.png Slitherwing 064.png Slitherwing 063.png Slitherwing 062.png Slitherwing 060.png Slitherwing 087.png Slitherwing 085.png Slitherwing 084.png Slitherwing 083.png Slitherwing 082.png Slitherwing 140.png Slitherwing 135.png Slitherwing 134.png Slitherwing 133.png Slitherwing 132.png Slitherwing 131.png Slitherwing 130.png Slitherwing 190.png Slitherwing 189.png Slitherwing 188.png Slitherwing 187.png Slitherwing 186.png Slitherwing 184.png Slitherwing 183.png Slitherwing 182.png Slitherwing 181.png Slitherwing 180.png Slitherwing 179.png Slitherwing 177.png Slitherwing 176.png Slitherwing 175.png Slitherwing 174.png Slitherwing 173.png Slitherwing 172.png Slitherwing 171.png Slitherwing 170.png Slitherwing 287.png tumblr_owajuoNVUa1ub5mbwo3_1280.png tumblr_owakbyFp501ub5mbwo5_1280.png tumblr_owakbyFp501ub5mbwo7_1280.png tumblr_owakbyFp501ub5mbwo8_1280.png Tumblr owakbyFp501ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo9 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr owak4aY8Oa1ub5mbwo4 1280.png Tumblr owaksaYjik1ub5mbwo8 1280.png Garf 235.png Garf 283.png Garf 282.png Garf 281.png Garf 330.png Garf 329.png Garf 328.png Garf 390.png Garf 389.png Garf 388.png Garf 396.png Garf 395.png Garf 394.png Garf 393.png Garf 392.png Garf 407.png Garf 468.png Garf 467.png Garf 466.png Garf 465.png Garf 464.png Garf 463.png Garf 462.png Garf 461.png Garf 460.png Garf 459.png Garf 458.png Garf 457.png Garf 456.png Garf 455.png Garf 454.png Garf 453.png Garf 452.png Garf 451.png Garf 450.png Garf 449.png Garf 448.png Garf 447.png Garf 446.png Garf 445.png Garf 444.png Garf 443.png Garf 442.png Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 66.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 65.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 59.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 58.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 57.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 56.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 55.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 52.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 51.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 50.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 49.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 48.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 47.jpg Fishlegs' Dragon Cards 46.jpg DD S5 RttE E10 0396.jpg "Snuffnut" Snuffnut(3).jpg Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo1 1280.png Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo5 1280.png We do marriage.jpg Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo6 1280.png A bit differently.jpg Tumblr owlhkdgRwY1ub5mbwo4 1280.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._02.29.50.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.08.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.26.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.30.46.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 02.31.29.png Snuffnut(9).jpg Snuffnut(7).jpg Snuffnut(6).jpg Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo7 1280.png Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo2 1280.png Tumblr owlibd4bg11ub5mbwo5 1280.png Snuffnut(8).jpg Snuffnut(2).jpg Snuffnut.jpg Astrid and Fishlegs disgusted.png Astrid worried.png Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout disgusted.png That's just way too easy..png Tuffnut's funeral.png "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken" tuffastrid.jpg chickenjoke.jpg Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.28.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.44.png Skjermbilde_2017-08-26_kl._01.42.59.png Astrid_Stormfly_1.png Astrid_Stormfly_2.png "Sins of the Past" SinsOfThePast-Popcorn3.PNG fs.jpg Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.32.35.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.03.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.33.40.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.10.png Skjermbilde 2017-08-26 kl. 01.34.36.png Gifs Hiccstrid forehead kiss.gif Hiccstrid Matter of Perspective kiss.gif Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5 Astrid Hofferson / Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5 Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 5